


Let's Dance To Joy Division

by Sukoshinya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bartender!Winwin, Concert AU, Doyoung works at a bookstore + the bar, I'm so dead inside I've been wanting to write this for a while, M/M, Other, Punk/Rock Band! AU, Rockband AU, Taeil will play a part eventually?, also he does acoustic shows sometimes and yuta has gone to every single one, but tHIS AINT ABOUT THEM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukoshinya/pseuds/Sukoshinya
Summary: It was always the same deal. Johnny wanted to go out to some cool teen thing with everyone, Donghyuck would protest and Johnny would whine. And usually, when he was able to finally get Johnny to accept his refusal, he would start to regret it later in the night with an urge to go and do something. But if he agreed, he'd just end up wanting to go home. It was this weird fucking social complex- either way, he’d always end up thinking, “What am I doing with my life?”(AU where Mark is a guitarist for some local band and Donghyuck falls head over heels into hell with a sudden taste for indie rock)





	1. Two Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> [I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time; PLUS! I made a playlist to set the mood that I will try to update frequently!] ( http://hypster.com/playlists/userid/5427082?7237530 )  
> [Suggestions would be amazing and I'd love some feedback! Thanks so much!!]

“Dude, Johnny, you aren’t dragging me to some shitty concert.”

“Um- _DUDE_. You, like, never leave the house. It wouldn’t kill you. Jeno is going too. Tell you what- I can get you a shot of apple juice from the bar. That’ll get you in the mood.”

“Just how badly do you want to die?”

“Scale of one to ten? Seven on a good day. Ma-...Chitta is calling. I’ll pick you up at 8:30.”

“John-”

_*beep*_

Donghyuck lowered his phone from his ear and eased his arm out onto the side of his bed.

Johnny was a great guy but he could be such a pain in the ass; having gone to highschool together before Johnny graduated. Taeyong, an upperclassmen and tutor to Donghyuck, was his friend Jisung's older brother. Often times they'd both come over to Donghyuck's during study hours together to save time. Taeyong introduced him to Johnny the summer before his freshman year. Along with Jeno and Johnny’s boyfriend Ten, the five became close friends (Though it was rare to have Taeyong really around for simple hangouts because he worked so often); It made getting through school a little more bearable. Graduation made things a little strange at first, though. Of course, Johnny went to a community college only fifteen minutes away, so it was still pretty much day-to-day that everyone saw each other. But it was just little things. Ten, who is a year below Johnny, didn’t have him there to canoodle with after every class. Donghyuck didn’t get hit with paper airplanes in the hallway and pseudo-seniority by association. Jeno didn’t get dragged to play football in the courtyard or a second lunchbox to steal in the afternoon. They still got to hangout after school and on weekends just the same- though at times like this? Donghyuck wished he could throw the guy off the face of the earth.

It was always the same deal. Johnny wanted to go out to some cool teen thing with everyone, Donghyuck protested and Johnny would whine. And usually, when he was able to finally get Johnny to accept his refusal, he would start to regret it later in the night. And usually, if he didn’t, he would sit in the back of every venue and start to regret it. He always this weird social complex- either way, he’d always end up thinking, _“What am I doing with my life?”_

He looked up at the clock across the room.  5:30. His gaze then gravitated to his bedroom window, where he settled on staring at the street. The signs were displayed in piles of leaves on the sidewalk and in the gutter, spotting lawns, crows huddled on power lines, and clouds settling on the horizon. Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered shut. He rolled onto his side, facing away from the world, tucking his hands under his pillow. He tapped his shoes together, forgetting he was wearing them after lying down- not like he cared that much. A sigh filtered from his mouth as he started thinking about the concert. Another lame venue, with a crowded bar, a ton of strangers, lame air conditioning and an overwhelming sense of awkwardness that could kill a man.

 

* * *

 

“Your chariot has arrived! Are you fucking asleep? Dude-”

Donghyuck blinked, taking a sharp intake of breath. Johnny yanked the pillow from beneath his head and put it over his face, dropping his backpack on the floor. The older boy hit the pillow with his palm; “Hello? Good morning?”

Donghyuck swatted away his arm and moved the pillow from his face, sitting up. He made a quick glance at the clock-

 _7:30_.

“What are you doing? It's only- it's not even-?”

“I came to pick you up early. I have to pick up Jeno and Ten- I figured I could just grab you on my way since you're closer. Plus, I thought we could get food before the concert. The bar has really good pizza fries an-”

Donghyuck cut Johnny off, throwing the pillow in his direction. It hit his face and fell with a ‘ _pumpth’_ onto the carpet.

“Who said I was going anyways?”

Johnny flicked his bangs from his face, kicking the pillow back towards the bed. He pouted.

“You haven't come with us to anything in months, dude. You had so much fun when we went to that one gig back in June-”

“I got dragged into a mosh pit and slipped on someone's drink. Then I just sat at a back table the entire time. Plus I swear, someone stole my favourite keychain off my backpack.”

“The Rilakkuma one?”

“Yeah.”

Johnny sat on the end of the bed and swatted his friend's leg.

“Dude, it wasn't that bad. Come on. You don't go out anymore and I'm worried if you spend too much time cooped up, you'll end up regretting it. These are like, our golden years, y’know?”

“I'm just not the type, dude.” Donghyuck replied, quietly. He knew Johnny was right, in a sense. It was that fucking complex- staying home made him feel just slightly worse than actually going out. But something was always missing and it… ugh.

“Tell you what-”

Johnny’s voice dragged him away from his thoughts.

“I promise you’ll enjoy this concert. Just this- and if you really hate it, I'll never make you go anywhere again unless you want to. Deal? I promise it'll be great. Just this once.”

The older boy clasped his hands together and threw his head back. Donghyuck blinked and shuffled, putting his legs over the bed. He inhaled- holding it for a minute while he went over the plea in his mind.

“Fine.”

Johnny shot up without any hesitation as if he had won the lottery.

“Yes! Dude, you're gonna love it. We've gotta get you ready.”

The boy paused, squinting.

“What do you mean get ready? Are we going to a fucking quinceanera?”

Johnny shook his head, crouching down at the foot of the bed to scramble into his backpack.

“No, I mean just dress appropriately. You've gotta be in the scene.”

“In the scene?”

“Yeah. Ten recently got some clothes that were too small for him- they are perfect for the occasion.”

“Isn't what I have on just fine? Since when were you two the kings of fashion?”

Johnny didn’t answer and continued to dig. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the closet mirror. It was just basketball shorts and a sweater. He didn't look bad. Right?

“Here.”

“Wh- I am not wearing these.”

Set out on the bed was a pair of black skinny jeans, a thrasher tshirt and a long black cardigan sweater.

“Dude. It's punk.”

“It's so dumb.”

Johnny made a noise from behind his teeth and pulled out a small palette of eyeshadow.

“Am I going goth now?”

Dongyuck sat back on the bed as his company stood up. He ran a hand through his cherry tinted hair; that regret complex was starting to hit him already. This was so overdramatic.

“I'll leave you to change. Do you need me to do your makeup?” Johnny said, moving towards the door.

Donghyuck didnt wear eye makeup often- usually just on special occasions. He only sported one tiny palette- a gift from Ten- and a bit of foundation. Johnny didn't wear it a lot either- but he learned a lot while he was in drama. Plus he was a test dummy for Ten’s creative hand.

“Sure. Just make it light. I don't want to look like some emo moron.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The 7th Sense was already packed when they arrived around 8:45. Luckily, Johnny was good friends with the head bartender and took priority over the other guests when it came to ordering. Doyoung was exceptionally unique. Donghyuck had only ever seen him a couple times outside of work- granted he'd only been to this specific venue only twice. He worked two jobs- one at the bar here and at the bookstore down the street from school. What made him unique was how different he was in regards to people he was close to and people he wasn't. His expression would go from, ‘Here's your drink, if you choke please don't do it near me.’ to, ‘Oh my god, Sheryl, how are the kids!’ in a matter of seconds when it came to Johnny and his friends.

Jeno popped a cherry in his mouth, “Donnie always gives me extra cherries when I order Shirley Temples. He's the bomb.”

Donghyuck pulled one of the cherries from his friends drink by the stem, “A cherry bomb?” He replied. He bit down and put the stem on a napkin, his lips curling up awkwardly. It was way too sweet. Jeno squinted and pulled his drink closer to him, as if to protect the rest of the fruit that hovered on top of the mixture of Sprite and syrup. Unfortunately, Ten plucked one out while he was off guard. He groaned and Ten sneered offering him the lonely stem. Johnny nudged his boyfriend as Jeno ignored the gesture and clamped down on his straw,

“Can you tie that with your tongue~?”

Ten reached over the table and grabbed a pizza fry, stuffing in his partners mouth,

“Shut up- you ask me that every time!”

Donghyuck smiled, watching his friends bicker playfully, stirring his coke with his straw. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Doyoung had come over from behind the counter to the table,

“Everything okay so far?” He asked, his smile showing off his bunny teeth. The whole table nodded, muttering here and there. Doyoung nodded back, removing his hand from Donghyuck’s shoulder,

“It's on me tonight, by the way. Thanks again, John.”

“Dude, I don't mind covering. It's all good.”

Jeno and Donghyuck looked at Johnny with a newfound curiosity.

Their expressions got the message through, as Johnny began to offer an explanation almost immediately;

“Oh, so, like, Dons was at the working when I went to go return one of my textbooks and I swear to god I almost died- his boss totally caught him m-”

Doyoung smacked Johnny with the counter towel he had hanging from his apron pocket. That, ‘don't choke near me’ expression returned- though Donghyuck would classify it this time as, ‘You're so lucky I don't make you choke on purpose’ kind of look. In regards to Johnny, he felt it was a look everyone had probably worn before.

Before Doyoung had the chance to properly save the conversation, a voice echoed over the crowd from back at the bar. His coworker, Sicheng was waving for him. Doyoung pointed a finger at Johnny, making Jeno and Donghyuck snicker,

“Say nothing and I won't say anything about that night at Manzenita. Got it?”

Johnny coughed and looked at Ten, who looked right back at him with a scrunched nose.

Donghyuck swirled his bar stool around to look over the crowd to try and see the bar. Doyoung was back helping with the flood of drinks and food orders. Sicheng on the other hand was participating in an interesting ritual of bar tricks. That was usually the case; the last time he was here, the same thing went on. Doyoung worked with the general public while Sicheng showed off to the more expensive crowd; flipping around bottles behind his back and over his head, pouring colorful shots in the most eccentric ways possible. It was absolutely unnecessary, but people pay good for his already expensive drinks- the tips just roll in. He has this special routine he does where he lights this one drink on fire, pours it back and forth between two special dishes before pouring it out into different shot glasses stacked on top of regular glasses. Then, he knocks them all over one by one so everything gets caught in the bottom ones. It's really interesting to watch- but again, unnecessary.

Just as the bartender finished a beautiful display for a Flaming Lamborghini order, the echo of a mic rippled through the building.

“Uh, check...one two?”

The building cheered, attention being drawn to the stage. Donghyuck turned, feeling the table shake as Jeon drummed in anticipation. He moved his head a little, trying to see above the dense crowd. He could barely see anything at all- just the lights above the stage. Jeno’s drumming stopped.

“Alright uh. How is everyone doing?”

A roar in reply from the floor.

“Nice nice. The bar treating you well? Those shots are looking great, Winko.”

Donghyuck glanced at the bar, watching Sicheng wave, the crowd turning their heads accordingly.  

“Alright. It's so awesome to be here after so long. We are Summer 127!”

More roaring from the floor, followed by an achingly loud guitar riff that started off their first song. What a way to jump right into it-

There was pressure on Donghyuck’s arm, suddenly. Jeno was up out of his seat, forcing him towards the floor.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck yelled over the music. Jeno could barely hear him as he got him up out off the stool.

“Dude- wait-”

It was obvious that the two boy’s strengths and effort was unmatched. Though he didn't exactly want to be dragged out even closer to the speakers and through a crowd of drunk indie rockers, he didn't exactly have the motivation to really stop it either. It was already starting to become a blur- he should have really stayed home, this was so dumb. He looked dumb, too, dressed up and he would rather be asleep-

He was surrounded by people, guided only by Jeno’s hand clamped around his wrist and a familiar sense of, “Get me out of here.” He watched as the stage grew closer from in between the spaces of bodies. There was so much going on at once. Jeno stopped, Donghyuck trying to focus on him to ground himself- his friend stepped around him, squeezing in between bodies. Donghyuck had no time to protest as Jeno shoved him forward. A few people moved the side and Donghyuck felt the wind leave his body. He looked up, ready to lash at Jeno for being a complete shit lord and-

Oh my god.

Donghyuck felt his mouth clamp shut as he stared upward. A young man was crouched in front of him, a shimmering electric guitar occupying his hands. He was smiling- singing? He was so close-

There was no air. There was no crowd, there was no music, there was no time. Donghyuck stared back at the stranger as if there were fireworks going off in his head. His heart stopped along with the rest of the universe. What was this feeling? This guy was so- woah. His eyes were sparkling- the colorful glow of the stage lights created a halo behind him as if he was sent down from heaven- was he a celebrity? Was getting stared at by a celebrity? This punk rock angel made a his world flip. It felt like stars were suddenly swirling-

And then he blinked.

This guy was looking straight past him.

There were a couple people right behind and to the side of him in the crowd.  The guitarist reached out for a moment to wave at them before going back to his guitar and standing to join the rest of the ensemble.  He wasn't even really- wait.

Donghyuck felt heat cover his face like a mask. That two second magical moment wasn't even directed at him. What the fuck was that? That was like a moment out of some sort of drama or something. He looked down at his shoes for a second, wincing as reality absorbed him- the music was so fucking loud.

Right as he went to turn, the music was replaced by a cheering. The mic hummed again. He paused, looking up from the floor to the stage- staring at only shoes, not daring to go above that line of view. He turned his head to the side as someone wiggled their way beside him. Jeno was grinning like a moron- it would have been right then that Donghyuck went for the kill- but of course, there was a new distraction.

As soon as his gaze gravitated to the band, he swallowed hard.

The front man was grasping the mic. He was fair skinned, with dark brown hair and round eyes. His smile was some would describe as healing. He moved one of his hands to flick his wrist, adjusting a small bracelet.

“Thank you, thank you. That was just a warm up- are you guys ready for the real show?”

Donghyuck could hear Jeno shout through the array of voices. He kept focusing on the lead and the noise to avoid looking at the guitarist. Two seconds of not-even-eye-contact with a hot guy can make anyone feel like they wanna die on the spot.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirley Temples DO NOT HAVE ALCOHOL~ They're simply soda with cherry syrups. They're amazing- and also the only thing I can order at bars my age haha. No drinks for these nerds.


	2. Gemini

“Dude where are you going? You don’t want to dance?”

Donghyuck shoved his way back through the crowd towards the table, only occupied by Doyoung and Johnny. He ignored Jeno’s interrogation as shuffled through the venue. There was a sour taste on his tongue;  **this** was way embarrassing. He squirmed his arms deep into his sleeves, tugging on the ends to create sweater paws as he join his two older friends. He turned on the barstool, leaning his head into his hand, elbow on the table. Doyoung turned the conversation him and Johnny were having before to Donghyuck- 

“What do you think of Gemini?”

Donghyuck looked over at them from behind his hair, lowering his arm.

“I am a gemini. And we’re great.” He replied, sounding more bitter than he intended. Doyoung nodded quickly, earning a snort from Ten and Johnny both. Jeno appeared beside the table before anyone could continue. 

“Dude, why did you leave? I-”  
Donghyuck interrupted, “I just felt claustrophobic. There’s, like, a ton of adults out there. It’s just loud.”

His friend didn’t buy it, only replying with a look of disappointment with a bass solo in the background of the building to accompany it. He took the barstool beside him and settled on trying to watch from there. 

Donghyuck felt a little guilty; he knew Jeno wanted to bring him out for the benefit of both of them having a good time. He felt like he was tying his friend down by wanting out; and knowing Jeno, he would stay with him before anything. It was still hard for him to put himself out there and enjoy something like this; especially when he gets embarrassed all by himself over the smallest things.

The music cut again. Jeno clapped, but didn’t cheer this time. Donghyuck’s head was now filled with Doyoung’s whistling. 

 

“Glad to see that everyone’s breaking a sweat. We’ve got a couple more for you guys so don’t get too tired yet. This next one goes out to a big inspiration of mine. I think he’s workin tonight too...”

The leadman was greeted with a roar, drawing the group’s attention over the stage, barely visible. Donghyuck noticed Jeno straighten to get a better view and did the same out of habit, setting his shoulders back.  
“He’s covered this song a couple times and uh…it really spoke to me. He’s really good; you guys should come in here on Tuesday to hear him. He’s fantastic. He’s got this pretty, geeky bunny smile and this fuckin’ purple hair…”

Donghyuck could hear Johnny start to sputter on his drink beside Ten behind him. Doyoung?  
“Watching him perform like that really made my heart flutter and it got me thinking…I can play a thousand times better.”

A bass riff kicked off the next tune, ending the mini speech with an impact. Energy surged through the club once again. Both Jeno and Donghyuck turned back to the table, greeted by the three seniors throwing an absolute fit. Ten’s arms were folded on the table as he wheezed, tears daring to fall from his eyes. Doyoung was holding Johnny, who was already crying from laughter by the collar of the shirt, 

“Don’t fucking laugh, you moron. Do you know how embarrassing this is? Fuck you.”  
“Dude, just fucking- pfffht-”

Ten snorted and covered his face. Jeno did the same, leaning onto Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“Are you banging that guy from the band?” Donghyuck chimed.

Doyoung snapped his head towards the younger boy, 

“I am absolutely not; and you shouldn’t even- No.”

He smiled, looking over at Jeno, 

“He totally wants to.”

Jeno looked up and grinned before reaching over to drag Johnny’s basket of fries over, stuffing a couple in his mouth. 

Time passed; maybe about twenty minutes, the group settling into conversation as the band’s presence faded from Donghyuck’s mind. Sicheng brought more food and couple more sodas, stopping to ask Doyoung if he needed him to cover for the rest of the night. Doyoung mentioned that Sehun and Wendy would be clocking in soon to help out, so Sicheng could join them in a bit without worrying. 

It was nice. Something seemed right. The embarrassment and worry had passed quickly as the small group laughed together. His focus was on the company rather than the situation; Jeno seemed happy too. Even the guilt subsided. He didn’t notice the band had begun to leave the stage as the crowd cheered, sending them off and greeting the new group that approached the set. Jeno clapped, the table shooting each other smiles of acknowledgement. Donghyuck just nodded. 

“Hey, Doyoung-hyung. Where are the restrooms?” Donghyuck asked, hopping off of his stool. Doyoung tilted his head to the right for a second, signaling the direction.   
“If you walk outside to the right and go down the alley, they’ll be on your right hand side. I’d send you through the bar to be quick, but you’re not allowed back there.”

Donghyuck waved a sweater paw in his direction, “Its cool. I’ll be right back. Jeno, do you want the cherry out of my soda?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jeno replied, shooting him a finger gun.

 

The night air was cold; a drastic difference from the venue’s humid atmosphere. The sudden change in temperature made the boy realize how warm he actually was. He adjusted his cardigan on his shoulders. He had only wanted to check himself in the mirror and take a minute to text Jaemin, but he found himself leaning up against the outside wall, staring at the street. Something was calming about how still the world was at that moment. He thought about it again; how that sinking feeling had faded after a while. He really enjoyed spending time with his friends like this. So what had been different in the past? It wasn’t like he didn’t before, but that sinking feeling usually lasted longer than it had. What gives? 

Donghyuck shook the hair in his eyes and rolled his shoulders. He turned on his heels, making a sharp turn around the corner down towards the restrooms. 

It's always a rush when opposing forces collide. The world suddenly grows as you go down. It’s too quick to register but it’s as if time freezes, just for a moment. 

Donghyuck felt his back hit the pavement, his forehead aching in tune with his spine. 

“What the fuck?” He hissed, sitting up on his elbows. 

He was greeted with the exact same set of words, making him blink. 

Fireworks went off in his head again has he held his breath. A figure sat his hands palms on the ground, a guitar case beside him. There was no air. There was no cold, there was no music, there was no space, there was no time. Donghyuck felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he tries to find words; an apology, anything at all. He stared at the boy in front of him until he was met with a gaze in return. A handsome, deep, pissed off gaze.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long + this chapter is short sdkljdfgk I've been dying recently but!! Hey I found some time to get this going again. I've been struggling with motivation, so comments and feedback are appreciated! Your ideas and support will add to how the story develops. Thank you for reading!!!!! fdsjndfgkjdnfg <3 much love !!


	3. Despite The Cold

Donghyuck’s voice caught in his throat. An apology rose from stranger’s side; “N-no-. Its cool. I’m a moron.”  
  
The boy’s expression relaxed once he met Donghyuck’s gaze. There was silence for a moment.  
  
“Did I give you a concussion or something?”  
  
Oh fuck. He was staring.  
Donghyuck shook his head and covered his face,  
“Uh- no I’m just uh-,” He tried to find a good excuse. He scooted his feet up, trying to stand up, focusing on the cracks in the pavement.  
“I’m just disoriented.”

“Let me help you up, at least. Your friends let you drink?”

Donghyuck blinked, moving his hands and looking up. He focused on the hand now suddenly hovering above him instead of what was beyond that. Uh. Fuck.  
It took him a moment to properly register was what was doing when he grabbed the guy’s hand instead of his wrist. He made a noise, wriggled his hand around the boy’s fingers and up to his arm.  
“Sorry.”  
“For?”

He was hoisted up, once again at the same level as the victim of his clumsiness. He chewed the inside of his cheek.  
The boy was already moving for his guitar on the ground when Donghyuck went to look him in the eyes. Time was passing by way too quickly- what was he doing? Where was his head? This dissociation was fucking with him big time.  
  
“Oh- Let me grab that for you.”  
Donghyuck dipped down, making an effort to touch the case before him. He picked it up gently by the neck before sliding his hand down to the handle. It was lighter than he expected. He heard the other boy make a small noise of surprise- or possibly annoyance. The second idea was a safer bet, after that stupid stunt.  
  
His eyes were deep, pooling.  
“Thanks. I’m...Mark, by the way.” The weight of the guitar was taken away from Donghyuck’s hands as Mark took back his guitar. Donghyuck felt a smile force its way across his lips. Why?  
  
“U-uh. I’m Haechan. You have an english name like my friend Johnny. That’s pretty cool.” _Shut up._ “I mean, not that you’re American or something but it was just interesting. Johnny is.” _SHUT UP_. “I’ve never really been to America or anything and Johnny is really the only American friend-”  
  
“I’m Canadian.” Mark interrupted. He was grinning, amused by the slur of words that Donghyuck was spilling.  
  
A deep rose flushed his face. He bit his tongue lightly,  
“Oh. Cool. Sorry.”

“No, it's fine. Uh…” Mark started. He looked down the alley, then back to Donghyuck. Another moment of silence enveloped them as Donghyuck blinked back.  
“Did you come for our show?”  
“My friend- uh...Johnny-”

“The American one.”

“Yeah, that guy. He sort of dragged me out here. Not like I didn’t enjoy your show though- it was amazing- Uh- our friend knows...your lead guy, I think. Or the other way around. ”

Mark smiled again- a grin that punched Donghyuck in the gut.  
“Yuta knows a lot of people. He’s kind of a hip cat.”

Another beat of Donghyuck’s heart threatened to crack his ribcage.  
“You’re the guitar player right?” He asked.  
  
Mark snorted, kneeing his case. The boy waved his hand,  
“Oh, haha. No, I play the flute.”  
  
“Shut up-” Donghyuck started, before coughing. He caught himself- usually he’d talk to his friends like this, but this guy was just a stranger. Funny, though. Sort of a smart ass. “You play really well.” He finished, waving off his comment.  
  
Marks smile never faded, as he giggled again. “Thanks, dude.”  
Oh, that was english.  
  
“No...problem. Dude.” Donghyuck, replied. He knew his english wasn’t that great- he knew it was mispronounced and slurred. That was so dumb.  
But Mark laughed. Not quite out loud but it was more than the chuckles here and there he had given before. Donghyuck was sure one of his ribs cracked this time. Did this guy laugh at everything? His laughter was stuttering- it reminded him of dripping honey into tea, though that sort thing isn’t really comparable to a laugh. Actually, tucking that thought back into his vault...it was more like a beached dolphin. Not quite as bubbly as Winwin’s young brother Chen Le’s but it was sorta up there.  
  
“Where are the rest of your members?” He managed to ask, desperately trying to remove himself from his english, prior.  
Mark sniffed, redeeming himself. His grin never left.  
  
“Uh, they’re getting drinks inside I think. Jaehyun and our friend Chen went back to the car. You know how that is. ”

Donghyuck blinked, “Am I keeping you from them? I’m really sorry for just straight up running into you like that. I was sorta…”  
“Spacing out?”  
Their eyes met, creating a curious gaze that was somewhat awkward and somehow less embarrassing than before. They both held their breath.  
Finally, Marks smile dropped as he blinked- half expectantly, half with an expression unreadable.  
“Yeah.”

“I do that too. I- oh, dude are you cold?”

The gaze was broken as both of the boys focused on Donghyuck’s hands. He had no idea he was shivering. His heart was in his head, screaming- he had forgotten all about the night’s chilly contrast. He tucked his hands inside of his sleeves, feeling the cold creep up his spine,  
  
“Oh- no, its cool. I’m fine.” He replied quickly. Usually he’d be a little more bratty- one would say tsundere- but his usual impishness was blocked off by something disgustingly gooey.  
  
“We can go inside. Did you wanna meet the band or something? You said Yuta knew one of your friends right?”

“Uh...Doyoung?”

Marks lips puckered as he tried to hide his returning smile,  
“Oh my god.”

Donghyuck frowned, though it wasn’t anything negative. He flicked his bangs out of his face. “Oh my god, what?”

“Yuta’s been trying to get with that guy for like, a month now. Yuta can be a huge asshole and sorta cocky lookin’, but he’s actually pretty embarrassed. That’s so weird.”

He blinked, looking at the wall. “Small world, I guess.”

Mark adjusted his guitar so that the strap was over his shoulder. His plan had turned bright red from holding it for so long. With it now free, he stepped forward and patted Donghyuck on the back.  
“Yo, Haechan. Let’s go inside. I’ll buy you a coke or something.”

* * *

 

The band that was playing inside was a lot smoother, with a gentle 80s vibe mixed with the indie of today. It wasn’t a slow song, a bop for sure, but it wasn’t as fast paced and punked out. Donghyuck’s group was all at the table, while Doyoung and Winwin were at the counter with Yuta.

Donghyuck eyed his table nervously from the front of the venue, and then the counter. If they noticed him with Mark, they’d make a scene.  
“Can we sneak around to the bar first? I don’t want my friends to notice right off the bat or they’ll think I caught myself a date.” He found himself rolling his eyes at his own idea. Mark snickered,

“Mine are the same. Come on.”

Carefully, they slunk around, glued to the wall. After a minute of squirming past people and around objects, they slowly approached the counter.  
Winwin was talking with two folks beside Yuta, going back and forth. Doyoung on the other hand was searching through the cupboards behind the counter with a sour expression, backfacing his flirting company. Yuta whistled.  
“I’ll just take something sweet. I’m sure you know all about that.”

Donghyuck glanced at Mark before leaning on the counter. He copied Yuta’s whistle and continued,

“Hey Dons. I’ll just take something sweet.”

He could hear Mark burst into laughter as he stumbled up. Yuta looked to his side, surprised- Donghyuck knew his expression read, ‘Who the fuck is this kid and what is he doing’.  
Doyoung turned around with a small box of chocolate milk, warm and probably long past expiration. He slid it across the counter to Yuta before stepping towards Donghyuck,

“You can leave your tip under the carton when you’re finished.” He said curtly, his gummy smile beginning to bloom. Mark chirped again, grasping onto Donghyuck’s shoulder to keep himself upright while he lost his mind.  
  
Donghyuck felt his chest heat up again as he laughed too- body contact and cute laughter could strike a man dead. And he was dying.  
Yuta’s face was just as hot as he felt; the man was embarrassed and staring at the counter like an idiot. Doyoung on the other hand looked like he had just gotten away with murder.  
“Did you want chocolate milk too or another coke, Haechan?” He cooed, putting his elbows on the counter.  
  
“Two..” He glanced at Mark, who waved his hand weakly as he sat up on the barstool beside him.  
  
“Two cokes, please. Just put it on Johnny’s tab.”  
  
“I’ll just make it on the house like everything else. Hey, Winnie?” He waved over to his assistant, pulling him away from whatever conversation he was having with the men on the other side of Yuta. “Can you pour two cokes please? Stop flirting~!”  
Sicheng flashed a sly, impish smile before shrugging towards to the two men and turning to grab glasses from the rack behind him.

Mark piped up from the side, “Flirting with Jae and Chanyeol? Spicy.”

Donghyuck looked at him, keeping Yuta in sight in the corner of his eye.

“The boyfriends from the car?” He asked.

Mark nodded quickly, waving at Sicheng as he slid over two glasses. Doyoung helped usher them towards the boys, listening with a smile. Yuta had turned around, spinning on his barstool to face the band behind the crowd.

“They'd make a cute couple. But I think Winnie wouldn't agree.” Doyoung poked. “You’re the guitarist for the band right? Great job tonight, kid.”

Mark nodded, “I think they both like Sicheng. Also, thanks! It was a good set.”  
Donghyuck took a swig of his coke, shuffling to lay his arms on the counter.  
“Do you know Mark?”

Mark was about to reply for Doyoung, but didn’t make it in time.

“I know everybody who plays here, just about. Mark is a cute kid. So are his friends, but they’re a little wild.”

Donghyuck noticed Yuta lower his head quickly. He smirked.

Mark finally wiggled in, “I don’t know Doyoung all that well. You seem really cool, though. Thanks again for the drinks.”

Doyoung smiled, though he didn’t reply. Donghyuck replaced the silence.

“Doyoung is a good friend of ours. He knows Johnny-”

“The american one.”

“Yeah- he knows all of us. He used to babysit my friend Jeno and I when we were younger. They’re actually the friends over there at that table. Plus Ten.”

Before Mark could reply, Jaehyun’s voice rose from behind Yuta. All three of them looked over. Sicheng slipped Chanyeol a piece of paper while Jaehyun slide back another, though he was looking at Mark.

“Hey, we gotta jet. We’re dropping you off tonight, by the way. Taeil shot me a text saying it’s past your bedtime.”

Donghyuck snorted, covering his face with his sleeves. Yuta hopped up off the stool, walking behind Jaehyun. Mark tapped Donghyuck on the shoulder, drawing his attention.

That heat was back.

“We’re having a show on Thursday. Uh… do you have like a number? I mean-”

“Yes.” That was blunt. Whoops.

“Uh...okay, uh- can you remember mine if I tell you?”

Donghyuck blinked. “Yes?”

“Actually- I’ll write it down.”

 

Doyoung had already flipped over an old receipt, settled with a pen. “Way ahead of you, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS ARE VERY APPRECIATED! thanks so so much for reading! I've really been trying to find the time to update my fics lately and forced myself to sit down and shit out another chapter. Thanks for baring with me, folks.


	4. Tea Time Part 1

**[ Jaemie ]:**

_dude its like 3 am please dont tell_ _  
_ _me you’re dead lmao_ __  
**1:05am**

**_[ HaeSunny ]:_ **

_i may or may not be dead_ _  
__tbh its highly likely_ **  
****1:06**

**[ Jaemie ]:**

_jeno texted me earlier. I already_

_have the info for the funeral._

_what hapepned?_ **_  
_****1:09am**

**[ Jaemie ]:**

_*happened_ _  
_ **1:10am**

 ** _[ Haesunny ]:_** ** _  
_** _have you ever met someone who_ _  
_ _you barely get to know for like_ _  
_ ******_1:10am_**

 _A minute_ _  
_ ******_1:10am_**

_and then,,, you fall in love?_ _  
_ **_1:11am_ **

**[ Jaemie ]:**

_oh my god you really are dead._ _  
_ **1:12am**

 _i hope there’s food at this funeral. tell me about him._ _  
_ **1:13am.**


	5. Skittles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is just a super short filler chapter! I just got home from KCONLA. Seeing the boys up close and in person sort of...fucked me up. But I posted about it on my blog ( @sukoshinya ) on tumblr. It was amazing and I'm still upset about what happened at the airport.  
> Anyways. This is just a quick mini-chapter about the night before the next concert. Feedback, support and everything is appreciated! Thanks for reading, I love you!! <3

  
“Can you not scrub like that? I don’t want my hair to fall out.” Jeno snapped, shuffling his feet in front of his stool. Johnny was massaging bleach into the younger one’s hair, making sure to reach all of his  dark roots, sitting behind him with a focused expression.  Donghyuck sat across from them both, perched on the side of the bath tub.  
  
“Relax, dude, I’m just trying to make sure I don’t miss any spots.”  
  
“It’s gonna be brassy at first so we’ll have to bleach it again after deep condition.” Ten said, head poking into the doorway.  
Taeyong’s voice arose from the living room,  
“Don’t leave anything in too long! I thought my scalp was melting the last time I let you guys dye my hair.”  
  
Ten’s face twisted into something oddly smug before he turned and made his way down the hall. They could hear him shout,  
“You know that was an accident! You’re the one who forgot to set a timer. You even told me that it wasn’t pink enough and let it sit longer, you shit!”  
  
Johnny and Jeno both snorted, which helped a smirk break across Donghyuck’s face. The boy gently pinched at a stiff, dark strand of hair that hung on the side of his cheek.

“Can I wash this out now?”  
  
Johnny broke his focus away from Jeno’s hair to glance up at Donghyuck.  
  
“Yeah, its been about fifteen minutes.”

* * *

  
  
Donghyuck and Jeno both stood next to each other in the bathroom mirror, filtering through different chunks of their hair. Jeno lifted up his bangs while Donghyuck ruffed the strands beside his ears. He looked like a strawberry, with sweet salmon locks- Jeno, on the other hand..

“You look like a banana with that yellow tshirt on.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, “At least I don’t look like Ponyo. I think the white suits me. I look sophisticated. You heard that Jisung dyed his hair too, right? He’s a straight up Skittle.”

“Yeah, he sent Jaemin and I pictures last night. Everyone’s dying their hair I guess. Chen is purple now and I think Doyoung and Renjun both dyed their hair too. New beginnings I guess.” Donghyuck chimed, flicking away his bangs.

Taeyong raised his voice from the living room again,  
“Come out so I can see!”  
  
Jeno and Donghyuck trailed out of the bathroom and into the hallway, immediatley greeted by cheering of their three older friends. Though it wasn't that exciting since Johnny and Ten had already seen since they helped, it was still nice to see the final product. Taeyong flung himself off the couch, hurling himself towards his two juniors.

“You guys look so cute! Ah, so grown! The colours really suit you!” He cooed, ruffling their damp hair. Jeno moved his head away,

“Okay, Grandpa. Thank you, but you’re a little extra.”

Donghyuck smiled, “We already know we look good.”

Taeyong waved his hands, stepping back, “I have to send a picture to Dons and Jaehyun. They’re gonna be so excited!”  
Donghyuck blinked, lowering his shoulders.

“Jaehyun? Wait, you know Jaehyun?”

Ten answered before anyone else could, “Yeah, they’re dating. They went out together with Winnie yesterday.”

“All three of you are together?” Jeno asked. “Isn’t Jae the guy from-”

Taeyong finally got his say in as he lifted up his phone, pulling up the camera, “That band you guys like? Yeah. Winnie introduced me. They met at that venue thing.”

Donghyuck swallowed as Taeyong snapped a picture, looking to the floor once it was taken.  
He hadn’t texted Mark. A week had gone by, with their next show being tonight and he hadn’t said a word to the guy. Why?

The receipt that Mark wrote his number down was immediately  thrown somewhere into the void, somehow or someway. Even after searching through his backpack and everything, he could find the damn thing anywhere. And with not knowing the rest of the bands numbers or having the gall to admit that he lost it, he stayed silent. That single fuck up came rushing back to him as soon as Tae mention his band mates name. The world really, really hates him.

Johnny’s voice broke him away from his rotting headspace,

“Sicheng sent me a picture of Chen Le this morning. The kid is purple- whats with everyone trying to look like a Skittle?”

Jeno laughed, covering his face, “We know- and that’s what I said about Jisung! Taeyong and him look like cotton candy.”

“They really are brothers.” Ten replied.

Taeyong grinned, “He looks really cute, knock it off. Besides, he asked me if he could dye his hair blue. He was excited.”

“Are you coming to The 7th Sense with us tonight or are you gonna flop like las time, Candy Floss?” Johnny said, standing up from the couch. He shuffled over to Taeyong to run his fingers through his friends hair. Taeyong shrugged,

“Jaehyun and Sicheng invited me, so of course.”

“So it’s all about your boyfriends now? Wow. And here I thought you wanted to spend time with us.” Johnny sighed, putting a hand up to his forehead dramatically.

Jeno nudged Donghyuck, “Speaking of boyfriends, you get to see that guy you’ve been texting too. Jaemin gave me the slip. Ten and I can help you pick out an outfit.”

Donghyuck smiled weakly, “Yeah, totally. I’m...super excited.”


	6. Tea Time: Part 2

        Johnny’s orange Volkswagen bus was the only ride that everyone agreed on taking whenever they went to shows. It was roomy and pretty much the whole gang could fit inside. With Johnny and Ten, Taeyong sitting behind Ten up in the front row- leaving Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck in the back. 

Johnny and Ten had bickered about what to play over the radio before they were able to actually set off; it only took maybe eight minutes before Taeyong reached over and popped in his own Childish Gambino CD while the couple was distracted. 

Jeno and Jaemin were sitting across from Donghyuck, since the seats opposite were wrap-around couch style with a space in the middle. 

Jaemin had that smile on his face; one that could challenge the sun. 

“You look good, Haechan.” 

Jeno chimed in, fluffing his white bangs,

“I agree. Couldn't top me though.” 

Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. Their outfits weren't as foreign as last time; though Donghyuck still always felt a bit strange outside of plains jeans and tshirts. 

Jeno much took after Johnny in his sense of fashion; an oversized black tshirt half-tucked into flower embroidered jeans. 

Jaemin, as Donghyuck would say, looked like a daisy no matter what he wore; shorts with a black belt and a white sweater that had vertical stripes of different colors across the chest. An 80s honey boy.

Donghyuck himself was garnished with a large black sweater atop of white collared shirt, LOVER printed in red English across the chest. His black skinny jeans had -fashionable- holes in the knees with a couple extra tears here and there. 

 

     “What's with Minnie being the only one with some color?” Donghyuck mused, leaning against Taeyong’s back. Taeyong leaned forward a little while he talked to Johnny and Ten, giving no indication he minded being used as a backrest.

Jaemin was still beaming, 

“I just think I look nicer in brighter colors.”

 

“You remind me of chewing gum. The kind that you can pop.” Jeno said, 

“Haechan just looks like he runs a Warrior Cats DeviantArt.” 

Donghyuck smirked, “Welcome to my twisted mind. My warrior sona’s name is uhh-”

Jaemin snorted, “BloodHeart. Tragic past. Half dragon, rainbow fur.” 

 

          Ten had apparently been listening in and halted the senior’s conversation to add his input, 

“Taeyong, aren't you into that furry...cat thing?” 

The boys all stifled laughs as Taeyong straightened, causing Donghyuck to made the quick decision of scooting away. 

Johnny smirked, “I have his old art saved on my phone.” 

The sound of his blinker clicking saved the short silence between the remark and Taeyong’s reply.

The pink haired man’s expression was cold, amplified by his makeup. 

“Delete it, Youngho. I told you not to bring that up.”

Ten wiggled his phone in the air,

“I already sent your boyfriends that amazing commission you made when you were fourteen- the one with that dragon and-” 

The entire bus erupted with snorts and giggles when Taeyong snatched the phone out of Ten’s hand and covered his mouth, strattling the front seat. 

“Oh my god, it's 2017. I thought that I have healed from the tragedy of the past but you've opened up new wounds. Evanescence will haunt me once again.” Donghyuck whined, throwing up a dramatic hand.

Johnny’s phone went off before anyone else could retort or chime in, causing another silence to ripple through the car. Ten and Taeyong paused their struggle so Ten could answer the call. Taeyong's expression just barely dared to soften as he whacked Ten on the top of the head lightly. "Ow- H-hey-" 

Johnny focused on the road, flicking up his blinker again.

Jeno leaned into Jaemin, who was leaning forward to get a good listen. Donghyuck kept himself leaned back. 

 

“Doyoung? Oh. No, he's driving.” 

A pause. 

“Uh. Well, it's in the same direction right?” 

Ten tapped Johnny’s shoulder gently, pointing his finger towards the road ahead, implying he should go straight rather than making the next left before he spoke again,

“Wait, dude, why didn't you tell us this earlier in the week?” 

Another pause.

“No, it's cool. We’ll be there. Thanks by the way. Yeah. Love you too.”

_ Beep. _

Ten cleared his throat, patting Taeyong’s hand, settled on his shoulder. 

“Doyoung wants us to head to Bailey Park. There's this little festival going on and 127 is preforming there instead of the 7th sense. Doyoung and Sicheng have drinks and blankets in their van and they saved us a spot.” 

Johnny nodded, 

“So it's one of those outside concerts? Groovy. I have some quilts in the back in case we need extras.”

Jaemin’s nose scrunched, “Do we have a sweater or something? Bug spray?” 

“Sicheng always has bug spray.” Taeyong replied. 

Donghyuck stayed silent, pulling at his sleeves. Jeno had moved from his spot beside Jaemin to lean over and flick his ear,

“Hey, are you good? You're being kinda quiet.” 

“I guess I'm nervous.” Donghyuck admitted, his voice wavering. He coughed and straightened his shoulders, “Besides, I'm not looking forward to seeing everyone canoodle under the stars tonight.” 

“Why don’t you canoodle with guitar guy?” Jaemin said, “Mark?” 

Donghyuck felt his stomach twist.

“I'm not gonna canoodle! We've only met once. Besides, I don't even think he's into me.”

“But you've been talking for like a week. Right?” 

His stomach knotted again, 

“Yeah, barely.” He shrugged, “He’s way out of my league, dude.” 

 

Jeno put his elbows on his knees, 

“I think it's time for operation Dunk Shot.” 

 

Donghyuck snorted, “Operation?” 

 

Jaemin made a finger gun, “As your best friends, we are determined to make you have one of the best nights ever.” 


	7. Beeswax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this chapter is a little longer and its gonna end on a cliff-hanger since I want to keep a steady update pace. Thanks so much for reading!! I'll be updating the playlist for the mood-setting soon; you can find the link in the notes for the first chapter. Love you!!  
> P.S. Also, 'The Eve' makes an appearance in this chapter as another au band. And yeah, its Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xuimin and Kai (EXO) in case anyone was curious!!

       The field was extremely open, somewhere off a long dirt road and around a bend. A stage had been set up and there were a couple tents to the  side. It looked like a modern, mini version of Woodstock, with less drugs, less hippies and less trash. Cars were lined up behind the crowd. Most people were sitting on blankets, though some were standing, and some were even sitting in the back of their vans or on top of their cars.

Doyoung had saved a space right in the middle, just like he had promised. Johnny backed in so that the back doors to the bus were facing the stage.

Doyoung was sitting in the back of his truck with Sicheng, who hopped out eagerly when the others had arrived. Taeyong was the first to clammer out of the bus, shuffling around to greet his boyfriend with a kiss on the forehead eagerly. Sicheng was slightly taller than Taeyong, so he leaned down just a bit to give his partner an easier time.

Jeno and Jaemin both made gagging noises, followed by Donghyuck whistling as the three followed behind Johnny and Ten.

The air wasn't as cold that evening, but it was bound to get chillier. Donghyuck stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Doyoung hopped out of the truck bed, leaning back in to pick up an armful of blankets.

“Jeno, can you grab the sodas out of the back seat? Jaemin, Hyuck, can find a spot to lay out the blankets? I need to go check the scheduling tonight.”

Jeno nodded, patting his friends on the back before leaving the two to trail around the truck.

 

          The land was mostly dead grass with a couple patches of weeds here and there, but since it was nearly countryside, it wasn't surprising. They had found a decent spot, a space saved near the front- courtesy of Jaehyun. Three quilts were laid out; one for Johnny and Ten, one for Taeyong and his boyfriends, and one for the younger boys and probably Doyoung after he was done performing.

Donghyuck picked up the one in the middle and shook it out to get some of the grass off of the top. He looked around, scanning the area. People were drinking beers and laughing, lying to watch the lights change, waving at their friends across the way. He looked at the stage as he laid the blanket back on the ground- only breaking away his view to sit down.

Jaemin was texting Renjun beside him as Jeno stumbled over with a case of cola stacked on top of a case of beer.

Donghyuck looked over to one side of the stage. Lighting, sound systems, a couple guitars, Mark;

Oh.

Mark.

Mark Lee. And he was looking right back at him. And now he was walking over.

Donghyuck immediately lowered his head and put his hands in his lap.

“Oh fuck.”

Jaemin looked over, eyes flicking fast between his phone and his friend.

“What?”

The sound of Jeno setting down the sodas and beer on the other blankets added to the rattling that was growing in his mind.

“Its Mark. He's staring at me from over by the stage.”

“So go talk to him?” Jaemin hissed, his thumbs making audible clicks against his phone screen.

“What makes you think I can even go over there, dumbass? It's probably VIP or something.”

“Aren't we technically VIP?”

“...fuck off, dude, I can't.”

 

Jeno suddenly spoke before anyone else with a jubilant tone,

“Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Jeno. You're Mark right?”

Donghyuck stared at the blanket, his eyes watering from refusing to blink.

Jaemin was the next to speak, standing from his spot beside Donghyuck.

_Fuck me. Fuck me sideways. Why. Shut up._

“I’m Jaemin! I've heard a bit about you. You're super good at guitar by the way.”

Mark’s voice hit Donghyuck’s chest like a bullet.

“Uh...nice to meet you both too. I've see you- uh, Jeno, right?”

“Right.”

“I've seen you at a couple shows. You have uh...white hair now.”

“We know the guys who run the place. And yeah, freshly bleached.”

There was a small silence, awkward and heavy, before Jaemin decided to, as he'd say, shoot the first basket.

“You know Haechan right? You can sit with us if you want. Jeno and I were gonna go find the others.”

Jeno blinked, making a face at Jaemin, who just smiled.

The muscles in Donghyuck’s shoulders began to ache.

“Uh. Sure.” Mark muttered.

The blanket pulled a little as Jeno and Jaemin’s standing feet were replaced with Mark's knees as he sat down.

Donghyuck still didn't look up. His lips were folded in a thin line across his face.

Mark was the first to speak after a long silence,

“Hey, it's nice that you're here tonight.”

The younger boy’s eyes nearly dared to glance over, though he forced himself to keep staring at the earth.

“I said I'd be here.”

“You just never texted, so I...didn't really know if you'd come until Taeyong told me- well he told Jaehyun.”

Donghyuck’s hand met his face and he fell back, his hair falling onto the grass just barely off the blanket.

“I lost your fucking number and I am so sorry.” He whined.

The expected silence was short, before Mark’s laughter replaced it. He snorted.

Donghyuck peeked out from behind his fingers before sitting up, pieces of grass sticking up from his head.

“Don't laugh, dude, I thought you were gonna think I lied or something! I thought you came over here to be mad at me.”

Mark tried to gain his composure,

“Dude, why didn't you just-” He paused to snorted, “You could have just had your friend Taeyong call. Why didn't you ask?”

“I was too embarrassed, dumbass.” the redhead huffed, “I got teased enough when I said ‘That cute loser from the bar gave me his number oh no’”. He finished with a mocking, cartoonish tone.

What he had said, though, didn't register until Mark covered his face to hide his smile,

“So you think I'm cute?”

Donghyuck's face lit up like a Christmas decoration; a shade of bright red that was obvious even on his dark skin.

Before he could even say anything to redeem himself, Mark spoke first;

“Thanks. You're cute too- not to be like...weird. Uh-" He cleared his throat, changing the subject before he himself went off on a ramble,  
"I need to go find Yuta and grab my guitar. We’re going on first tonight. Want a backstage pass?”

Mark stood up before his company could even answer, straightening his shirt. He held out his hand, implying he already knew what the younger boy would say.

Donghyuck was sure that a feeling of deja vu passed over the both of them as he reluctantly accepted the gesture. Just like the night they first bumped into each other.

Mark hoisted him up before dropping their hands. The older boy leaned forward and picked at Donghyuck’s hair. The red on Donghyuck’s cheeks never faded as he pulled out a couple pieces of grass.

“There we go. Sorry.”

“Is’ okay.” Donghyuck muttered back in English, adjusting his collar.

Mark smiled, but didn't move. He blinked, looking from his friend’s hair to his eyes.

“It looks of by the way. I like the red.”

“Thanks.”

“Come on.

The two stepped over the blanket, Mark in front of Donghyuck- who glanced back momentarily to see Jeno and Jaemin waving from the back of Doyoung’s truck with Johnny, Ten, Taeyong and Sicheng.

Some people watched them as they walked by, a couple of them pointing at Mark. Donghyuck purses his lips.

Summer 127 was a pretty popular local band- popular enough to pack a field and most of their venues. One of those from-scratch bands that just keep growing. There were other groups preforming tonight too, plus Doyoung who was MCing a little bit tonight and closing with something- though he wasn't sure exactly what. An acoustic set, most likely. He would be curious too, seeing a stranger walk with a member of a group so casually. 

 

        Mark waved at a couple other band members from The Eve in the front before he and Donghyuck crossed the side of the stage, turning the corner to make their way backstage behind the giant layers of curtain. It was completely empty, with just the band vans and instruments- plus one more thing that made the two younger boys stop dead in their tracks.

Nakamoto Yuta was seated on the back of the set and Kim Doyoung looking too comfortable in his lap. As if it wasn't gross enough with them just existing in that position, they were having the sloppiest makeout session Donghyuck had ever seen. And that's saying something, considering Johnny and Ten existed.

 

With the two older men too wrapped up to notice the kids, Mark nudged Donghyuck with a shit eating grin. At the sight of the smile, one even more devilish painted his own lips.

 

Donghyuck cleared his throat before raising his voice,

“OH, GOD, YUTA, TAKE ME NOW-”

Mark wailed in return as the two older men swung their heads over in surprise,

“I WANT YOU TO BE MEAN TO ME, DOYOUNG!”

Donghyuck threw his hands up,

“I HATE YOU, NAKAMOTO, YOU SCOUNDREL!”

Mark leaned on Donghyuck’s arm as Yuta and Doyoung both rushed to get up,

“OH GOD YES!”  
  
Hands clasped Mark’s sweater, blushed fists dragging him forward. He’d never seen Yuta more embarrassed in his life. Doyoung was beside him, back facing the boys and covering his face with his hands.

“Will you shut up!? What the fuck are you doing?” Yuta snarled.  
Mark heard Donghyuck’s feet shuffle nervously beside him,

“We didn’t mean to interrupt, but I think I should be asking _you_ that question.”

Doyoung let out an obviously dramatic sob, though the, ‘Oh my god’, that followed had never been more sincere.

Yuta let go of Marks sweater and stepped back after glancing at his apparent partner,

“Do you want us to let you get back to that?” Mark hummed, patting down his sweater.  
Doyoung swivelled around, his expression priceless and his pale skin on fire.

“No! There will be nothing getting back to anything. I-”

Donghyuck put up his hands innocently, “Hey, Donny, it’s fine. We’re happy for you.”

The attempt at softening his senior’s demeanor worked- sort of. Doyoung pinched between his eyebrows and sighed,  
“Whatever. Just don’t tell anyone else. I didn’t want to be seen like this. And it's nothing to be happy about...you say that like we...”

Mark smiled as Yuta crossed his arms, forcing a cool demeanor, though he was obviously still embarassed,

“So you’re saying we’re not together? You-”

Doyoung’s hand caught the back of Yuta’s head, just as hard as he meant.

“Shut up you idiot. I’m not getting arrested for your murder tonight.”

Yuta hissed and rubbed back of his head, though he didn’t continue to argue. Doyoung straightened his shoulders,

“I need to get back to the truck.  Find Jaehyun and get this show on the road. No more distractions.”

“Distractions?” Yuta muttered. Something about his tone came off as flirty, causing Doyoung to raise his hand again. The man lowered himself in fear,

“Okay, okay! Sorry.”

 

         The boys watched their seniors part, walking in opposite directions. Donghyuck smirked, eyes follwoing Doyoung as he crossed the grass and turned the corner towards the field, disappearing behind the set. He heard Mark snort under his breath,

“Oh Doyoung~”

Donghyuck felt laughter rise up in his throat; without hesitation, he cracked up. It was hard to keep it inside after that whole scene.  
He hadn’t quite laughed out loud like that in a while. Mark’s gentle chuckle faded quick; Donghyuck didn’t notice the silence he had fallen into until he was done with his own fit of laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand sheepishly,

“I’m loud, I’m sorry.”

“Is’ okay.” Mark replied quietly, in English. The boy was staring, just smiling. Donghyuck felt his cheeks heat up.

“Should...I mean-, should I go back to the-”

Mark blinked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He must have noticed he was gazing a little longer than he meant to.

“Yeah, I’ve gotta get ready. Sorry you had to see Yuta all...up in your friends beeswax.”

“I’m sorry he let him in his beeswax in the first place.”

Mark wrinkled his nose and snorted,  
“Ew.”

 

Jeno and Jaemin were sitting on one of the quilts, sharing a can of cola. Taeyong and Sicheng were opposite of them, with Johnny and Ten. A man who Donghyuck didn’t recognize was seated with them, making conversation. As he made his way over, it was Jeno’s greeting that drew the attention of the entire group.

“Look who’s back from the VIP section. A pleasant rendezvous?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes,

“Anything but.”

The man beside the older boys stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans. He was grinning, curled strands of auburn hair sitting on his eyebrows.

“You must be Haechan. It’s wonderful to meet you!”

Donghyuck blinked, bowing lightly.

“Yeah, of course. Uh...you are?”

Johnny spoke for him,

“This is Taeil- he’s Mark’s guardian.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you. Nice to put a face to a name.” Taeil added.


End file.
